Cinderella and Romeo
by Nhu Louise08
Summary: Karena tidak betah tinggal bersama Ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya, Haruno Sakura memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri setelah dia lulus sekolah SMP. Tapi akibat perbuatan buruk mereka padanya, Sakura sangat sulit berbicara pada orang lain. Bagaimana nasib Sakura kedepannya? Akankah ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Nurjanah Louise Francoise**

Title : Romeo And Cinderella

Ganre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

Chara : All Naruto Chara ( Always NaruSaku)

Warning : Typo, AU, OOC

Summary : Karena tidak betah tinggal bersama Ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya, Haruno Sakura memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri setelah dia lulus sekolah SMP. Tapi akibat perbuatan buruk mereka padanya, Sakura sangat sulit berbicara pada orang lain. Bagaimana nasib Sakura kedepannya? Akankah ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya?

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Si Cinderella Pemalu**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepat bersihkan rumah, Sakura!"

"Baik!"

"Dimana sepatuku, Sakura?! Cepat carikan!"

"Sebentar!"

"Hari ini aku ingin sarapan dengan omelet rice. Cepat buatkan!"

"Iya!"

Itulah keseharian Haruno Sakura. Hidup bersama Ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia. Dia sudah dianggap pesuruh oleh mereka dibanding keluarga.

Setelah Ibu Sakura meninggal, Ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Sejujurnya Sakura tidak setuju dengan keputusan Ayahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa membantahnya karena dia sayang padanya. Tapi setelah Ayahnya menikah, bukannya membuat Sakura senang, melainkan membuatnya seperti pembantu. Itu hanya dibelakang Ayahnya saja.

Saat ini Sakura tidak memiliki keluarga lagi kecuali mereka bertiga. Dia sudah muak dengan semuanya dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri setelah lulus SMP. Hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang menyuruhnya lagi.

Tapi Sakura tidak menyadari satu hal, bahwa dia sulit berbicara dengan orang lain.

Akibat perbuatan mereka membuatnya menjadi pemalu yang mempersulitnya untuk bicara dengan orang lain. Dia menyadarinya, tapi dia tidak bisa menarik keputusannya.

Karena sekarang dia hidup sendiri, Sakura harus mencari uang untuk kebutuhannya nanti. Dia memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan disebuah mini market dan dia pun diterima.

"Tolong bantuannya, Haruno-san!" Ucap Sang manager mini market.

"I-I-Iya, a-aku akan b-berusaha!" Ucap Sakura gugup, padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk tenang di hari pertama dia bekerja.

'Mudah-mudahan hari pertama kerja berjalan dengan lancar!'

 **\- Romeo And Cinderella -**

"Lelah sekali!" Ujar Sakura, pulang kerja dan membaringkan diri di sofa. "Ternyata hidup sendiri itu menyusahkan."

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Sekarang dia tahu betapa susahnya mencari uang untuk kehidupannya sendiri.

Mata emeraldnya kini mengarah pada kalender yang menunjukan tanggal hari ini. Besok upacara penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah barunya. Mungkin Sakura akan kesulitan karena disana tidak orang yang dia kenal, tapi dia akan berusaha.

 _ **Keesokan harinya...**_

Tepat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, banyak sekali siswa yang masuk disana. Tak ada seseorang yang Sakura kenal, hanya orang asing baginya.

Kemudian Sakura melihat sekerumunan siswi. Terlihat mereka mengelilingi seorang siswa berambut pirang dengan pipinya yang memiliki kumis seperti kucing.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di SMA, Uzumaki-kun."

Mungkin siswa yang bernama Uzumaki itu sangat terkenal sampai dia dikelilingi seperti itu. Sejujurnya Sakura sedikit iri, dia juga ingin mendapat perhatian dari yang lain, tapi apa daya dia tidak memiliki hal yang spesial.

Saat upacara berlangsung, Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua OSIS memberikan sambutan, kemudian memanggil siswa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk. Sakura terkejut melihat siapa yang dipanggil. Siswa yang tadi, Uzumaki.

"Hebat sekali, Uzumaki-kun! Sudah tampan, dia juga sangat cerdas."

"Iya, Itulah kehebatab dari Uzumaki Naruto. Aku jadi jatuh hati padanya."

Sakura tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua siswi. Dia setuju dengan ucapan mereka. Selain tampan, dia juga cerdas. Orang sepertinya pasti memiliki banyak teman.

"Kelas 1-B." Ucap Sakura setelah mengetahui kelasnya dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sakura melihat siswa lainnya di kelas lain. Ada yang berkumpul sambil mengobrol, mungkin mereka dulunya satu sekolah SMP sebelumnya. Sakura sedikit khawatir, apa dia bisa mendapatkan teman walaupun dia sulit berbicara dengan orang lain?

"Apa ini kelasmu?"

Sakura tersentak setelah mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya. Dia pun berbalik dan ternyata yang bicara itu si siswa cerdas tadi, Uzumaki Naruto.

'B-B-Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku katakan?'

Sakura berusaha untuk bicara, tapi dia terlalu gugup. Dia berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan terlebih dahulu.

"Etto.."

Naruto masih menunggu jawaban Sakura. Dilihatnya seperti itu membuat Sakura semakin gugup parah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia pun lari meninggalkan Naruto yang memanggilnya.

Merasa cukup jauh darinya, Sakura pun berhenti tepat didepan kelasnya. Dia merasa bodoh, lari begitu saja saat ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain karena saking gugupnya.

 **\- Romeo And Cinderella -**

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Salam kenal." Ucap Kakashi.

Sakura merasa aneh dengan penampilan wali kelasnya ini, mengenakan penutup mulut. Apa dia sedang sakit?

"Kali ini Saya ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Jangan terlalu panjang agar tidak memperlambat waktu yang lain. Dimulai dari sebelah kiri depan." Pinta Kakashi.

Sakura tersentak. Itu adalah barisan tempat duduknya. Sebentar lagi dia harus melakukan perkenalan diri.

'Gawat! Bagaimana ini?'

Dan tiba saatnya Sakura untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dia pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk berbicara, tapi karena semuanya melihat kearahnya membuatnya sulit bicara.

"Ano.. S-S-Saya H-Haruno Sakura. S-Salam kenal!" Ucap Sakura gagap dan langsung duduk dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia sangat gugup.

"Ada apa dengannya? Bicara gagap seperti itu?"

"Padahal hanya pengenalan diri. Apa dia mencoba menarik perhatian?"

Sakura mendengar bisikan dari siswa lain. Apa yang dikatakan mereka sangat menyakitkan baginya. Mungkin tidak ada tempat untuk orang sepertiku.

 _ **Jam istirahat tiba...**_

Setelah membeli makanan di kantin, Sakura memutuskan untuk makan di taman. Dia pun menemukan tempat yang cocok, dibawah pohon sakura. Dia pun duduk dan memakan makanannya.

Angin dengan lembut berhembus membuat Sakura nyaman. Disini cukup sepi, hanya beberapa siswa yang makan disini. Tapi tidak apa, dia bisa menenangkan diri disini.

Sakura masih mengingat ucapan siswa di kelas sebelumnya. Itu membuatnya sedikit sedih. Seharusnya mereka tidak mengatakan itu, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selesai makan, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

 _ **Beberapa hari kemudian..**_

Sakura berjalan menuju kelas setelah pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi ada tiga siswi mencegahnya. Kalau dilihat mereka itu mereka sekelas dengannya.

Kamudian salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan Sakura menghantamnya ke dinding.

"Hei, Kaku! Sekarang kau akan menjadi babu kami. Jadi kau harus mematuhi keinginan kita."

Babu, katanya? Itu sama saja sebagai pesuruh? Apa mereka bermaksud menjadikannya babu? Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi?

Keesokan harinya, Sakura benar-benar menjadi babu mereka. Setiap apa yang mereka suruh, Sakura harus melakukannya. Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan yang dulu, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan.

Tepat seminggu Sakura menjadi babu. Saat di kantin, Sakura membawa makanan untuk mereka bertiga. Tidak sengaja dia terpeleset sesuatu, dia pun terjatuh dan makanan yang dia bawa mengenai pakaian mereka bertiga.

"Tidak, Bajuku!" Sakura berusaha bangun, tapi siswi penyuruh itu menarik kerah seragamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"M-Maafkan aku. A-Aku t-tidak sengaja." Ujar Sakura.

"Kau sudah membuatku marah. Akan kuberi pelajaran." Siswi itu bersiap untuk menampar Sakura. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, hentikan itu!"

Suara seseorang yang menghentikan aksinya. "Oh, kukira siapa. Yamanaka Ino, kah?" Sakura menoleh dan melihat ternyata itu siswi sekelasnya.

"Jangan bertindak semau kalian! Aku tidak akan diam saja jika sampai kalian menyakitinya." Seru Ino.

"Jadi apa? Apa kau mau menggantikannya?"

Sakura tersentak. Dia tidak ingin orang lain kesulitan karenanya. "He—"

"Aku tidak keberatan, asalkan kalian jangan mengganggunya." Ucap Ino, memotong kalian Sakura.

Semuanya terkejut. Lalu siswi itu menjatuhkan Sakura. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Mulai besok kau akan jadi babuku."

"Oke." Dia menerimanya. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar menerimanya. "Ya, mungkin tidak."

"Eh?" Semuanya heran. Apa maksudnya?

"Ternyata benar selama ini kau sudah melakukan perbudakan pada siswi lain. Sekarang ikut aku ke kantor kepala sekolah!" Ucap Kakashi, lalu menarik lengan siswi itu.

"Tidak, pak. Ini seperti yang bapak lihat." Lalu dia melihat ke arah Yamanaka Ino yang menjulurkan lidahnya. "Awas kau, ya? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Sakura hanya terdiam heran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino. Dia pun menjulurkan tangannya.

Sakura sempat terdiam kemudian mengangguk, lalu menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri.

"Rasakan itu! Sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan balasannya." Ujar Ino.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? K-Kenapa tiba-tiba ada Kakashi-sensei disini?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ya, sebelumnya aku sudah mengadu pada Kakashi-sensei mengenai ini, tapi dia tidak percaya karena aku tidak mempunyai bukti kuat. Makanya aku membuat strategi agar Kakashi-Sensei percaya." Jelas Ino.

Sakura masih bingung, kemudian dia ingat sesuatu. "J-Jangan-jangan.. sesuatu yang membuatku terjatuh itu.."

"Itu bagian dari strategiku." Ujar Yamanaka tersenyum. "Maaf ya. Tadi kau hampir ditampar."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu strategi yang hebat untuk menangkap basah kelakuan siswi itu.

 _ **Pulang sekolah...**_

Sebagai balasan terima kasih, Sakura membantu Ino untuk piket karena hari ini gilirannya.

"Woah, terima kasih sudah membantuku. Padahal ini giliranku untuk piket." Ucap Ino setelah memasukkan sapu ke lemari.

"T-Tidak. A-Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu." Ujar Sakura.

"Itu sudah biasa kan kalau ada teman kesusahan harus ditolong." Sahut Ino tersenyum.

Teman, katanya? Sakura tidak menyangka kalau dia sudah dianggap teman oleh Ino.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Ino kaget.

"Ah.. Aku hanya senang. Ada seseorang yang perhatian padaku." Jawab Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum.

Setelah selesai piket, mereka berdua pun pulang. Kebetulan arah rumah mereka searah, jadi mereka bisa pulang bersama.

"Hei, apa aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menoleh kearahnya, menunggu dia untum bicara. "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini? Bersikap rendah diri dan membiarkanmu seperti pesuruh orang lain?"

Sakura tersentak setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Ino. Dia pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, mungkin kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Sungguh tidak per—"

"Akan kukatakan." Ucap Sakura, memotong kalimat Ino. Mungkin dia harus menceritakan padanya.

Kemudian mereka pun pergi ke teman dan duduk di bangku yang ada disana.

"Sebenarnya aku memang seperti karena perbuatan Ibu dan kedua saudara tiriku. Semenjak Ibu kandungku meninggal, Ayahku pun menikahinya yang sudah janda beranak dua. Di depan Ayahku Ibu dan kedua saudara tiriku sangat baik, tapi belakangnya mereka tidak menyukaiku sama sekali dan menjadiku pesuruh mereka." Jelas Sakura. "Ya, akibat dari itu juga aku kesulitan berbicara dengan orang lain."

"Jadi selama itu kau menjadi pesuruh mereka?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Yang mereka incar adalah harta milik Ayahku. Dan setelah Ayahku meninggal karena sakit, warisannya kini jatuh pada mereka."

Ino terkejut. "Tapi bukannya kau juga mendapat sebagian dari harta warisan Ayahmu?"

"Seharusnya begitu. Ya, apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan terus menjadi pesuruh." Jawab Sakura. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan, jadi aku pergi dari rumah."

"Sekarang kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Iya. Karena aku tinggal sendiri, aku juga harus mencari uang untuk sehari-hari dari kerja paruh waktu di mini market." Jawab Sakura.

Sekarang Ino tahu bagaimana penderitaan yang Sakura rasakan selama ini.

"Hidup sendiri itu menyusahkan tapi aku akan berusaha." Sahut Sakura.

"Ceritamu itu sama seperti cerita dongeng cinderella." Ujar Ino. Sakura tersentak. "Seorang gadis yang menjadi pesuruh dari Ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya, ditambah dengan sikapmu yang pemalu itu kau menjadi cinderella yanv pemalu."

"Cinderella yang pemalu?" Sepertinya sebutan itu cukup memalukan, tapi ada benarnya juga dengan sebutan itu untukku. "A-Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan rasa maluku ini!"

"Ya, berusahalah. Aku akan membantumu. Jadi.." Ino mengulurkan tangannya. ".. aku akan menjadi temanmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak, lalu dia pun tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Ino. "Ya, mohon bantuannya, Ino."

Akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan seorang teman baik dan ini menjadi hari terbaik yang pernah ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbawa!**

 **Salam kenal. Saya Author baru.**

 **Hehehe.. gimana ceritanya? Bosan? Gak menarik? Jujur, cape ngetik di hp di banding komputer _**

 **Asal kalian tahu, kalau ff ini menyangkut pair NaruSaku dan saya sendiri adalah NaruSaku Lovers ^_^**

 **Terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah membaca fic ini dan juga bersedia me-review karena itu yang saya butuhkan ^_^**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih!**


End file.
